


Join Together On The Sunny Side

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Fights, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any male/Any male, What started out with a swing/punch ended with a kiss
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	Join Together On The Sunny Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Today the blissful house is in a bit of an uproar.

“You’re an asshole!” The words were more of frustration than anger, and they were met with the sneering retort of, “Go to Hell, you son of a bitch!”

Harley couldn’t take the yelling and fighting anymore. His humans were having an argument and it was getting worse as their anger rose. Harley dashed behind the couch, cowering and whimpering.

“Damn it, Jared!” Jensen hollered, irritated as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. He saw the loveable dog shaking with fright, eyes wide and worried with his tail tucked between his legs, the poor pup scared because of all the yelling. “Do you see what you did to Harley? You scaring him!”

“You’re the one scaring him, jackass!” Jared shot back angrily, taking a swing at Jensen that was less hostile and more flailing at the surrounding air. “Stop yelling!”

“I wouldn’t have been yelling if you...” Jensen suddenly stopped, scoffing to himself. He was an idiot; he couldn’t even remember what the Hell they were arguing over.

Something stupid, he was sure; some ridiculous little thing that meant nothing at all, certainly nothing to get so worked up over. To Hell with the fighting, Jensen thought; make love, not war. “I’m sorry, Jared.” His voice was softer, warm with love in his tone. “What were we fighting over?”

Jared was dumbfounded; why had they been arguing? Oh yes, something ridiculously silly; it was some silly lovers quarrel, not even worth all this fuss. He chuckled to himself, feeling foolish, and Jensen nodded in agreement, smiling at their ridiculous.

Turning their attention to their sweet pup, Jensen and Jared wrapped their arms around Harley, snuggling him with love. “Hey buddy, shh, it’s okay,” Jensen’s voice was gentle and kind as he cuddled the pup.

Jared kissed Harley’s snout and scratched the special spot behind his floppy ears, the one that always made Harley’s tail wag with delight. Sure enough, a second later Harley was wiggling with joy and panting happily, no longer in distress over all the yelling.

“Hey, Jared, what you say we take Harley to the park and let him chase his favorite ball?” Harley began to prance around, the loveable pup clearly eager to go to the park and play. That sounded like a great plan. After sharing a sweet makeup kiss, the boys headed out with Harley, walking down the street hand-and-hand, following behind their adorable, happy, prancing pup.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/848473.html?thread=105097049#t111689305)


End file.
